


Little Thing

by dandelionfairies



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018 [17]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anthem World Tour, M/M, On the Road Again Tour, Pushed Together, Rough Sex, kind of?, set in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Both Zac and Harry have thought far too much about the other.  It isn't until Taylor and Louis step in that something finally happens.





	Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> HanFic Bingo Prompt: Rough Sex
> 
> Set back in 2015 during Hanson's Anthem World Tour and One Direction's On the Road Again Tour

Zac can’t believe he let his brothers talk him into actually coming here tonight.  It’s not like they’re friends with the other band. He’s trying to remember if he’s ever even heard their songs.  Okay, he’s sure he has. He knows he has. He’s actually been impressed by a lot of the songs. It’s not what he expected.  He wonders if that’s what it’s like for other musicians for the songs he plays with his brothers.

 

He doesn’t want to be here.  He  _ shouldn’t _ be here.  Not that he’ll admit that to Taylor or Isaac.  No one… he’d admit it to no one. He doesn’t even want to admit it to himself that he’s gotten himself off to the youngest member of the band.  Band? Can he really call them that? Yes, he can. He knows they write their own music. That’s enough for him. They’re a band. And the thoughts of the green-eyed beauty makes Zac lose himself.

 

“How’d this even come about?” Zac asks as they settle in their seats.

 

“Ran into them the other night,” Taylor answers.  “We got to talking. So here we are. They’ll be at ours tomorrow.”

 

Zac’s heart sinks at that.  Why does Taylor do this? “Why didn’t you talk to us about this first?”

 

Taylor snorts.  “It’s not a big deal, man.”

 

Zac rolls his eyes as he focuses on the stage.  The stadium lights darken and the spotlights start moving.  He really isn’t surprised by the reaction from the crowd. He does have to wonder f this s what it’s like at his own concerts.  It sounds so different from this spot. It gets louder when the four band members make their way onto the stage. Of course, the first person he sees is the one he didn’t want to find at all.

 

“What is wrong with you?” Taylor asks as he leans over to get Zac’s attention.

 

Zac frowns at his brother.  “Nothing,” he answers. Does it sound convincing at all?  Okay, it may to Isaac, but Taylor’s his best friend. Taylor will know.

 

“Zac…”

 

“Later.”  His frown deepens when he sees Taylor pull his phone out.  He quickly realizes that Taylor isn’t going to let it go. He takes the phone after Taylor types something out.

 

_ Because of your thing about Styles? _

 

Zac sighs.  Of course Taylor has it figured out already.  He looks at his brother and nods. To his surprise, Taylor doesn’t laugh or make fun of him.  Instead, he reaches over and squeezes his shoulder. Zac leans over to Taylor.

 

“Don’t tell Isaac,” he says so only Taylor could hear.  He smiles a little at the look he gets from Taylor.

 

It doesn’t take long for Zac to relax and actually start enjoying himself.  The way each member interacts with the fans reminds him of his own concerts.  Of course, he finds himself following Harry’s every move; at least, he’s trying.  The kid has a ton of energy. It actually reminds him of his own kids, which makes him feel like he’s some kind of sicko for thinking about Harry.

 

“You guys sound great,” Harry says which makes the crowd scream loud once again.  “Maybe we should let you sing all the songs tonight.”

 

Zac watches as Harry stops in front of where they’re standing.  He wonders if he even knows that this where they are. Does he actually care?  Does Zac actually care? He bites down on his bottom lip as he watches Harry start dancing around to the song that just started.  Dancing… could he really call what Harry does dancing? He takes a shaky breath at the sight of Harry’s shirt lifting up, exposing his lower stomach and just enough of his tattoos there to make Zac want to crawl under a rock.

 

What the hell is wrong with him?  He doesn’t do this. He’s almost thirty years old, this is not how he should be acting.  So why is he? Because Harry Styles makes his brain turn to mush, that’s why. From the way he flails his long limbs around to the way he’s constantly playing with his hair, it drives Zac mad.

 

Zac has long hair, so he knows the hassles of performing with it.  As he watches Harry, he can only imagine that it’s even worse. So it’s really no surprise when Zac see him pull his hair back.  It’s almost his downfall, however. He never imagined that he would react like this to a man bun. Yet here he is. He actually hates himself right now.  He’s reacting like a teenager again.

 

Before he knows it, the concert is coming to an end.  Zac is thankful for the end because it means he can finally leave and stop thinking about Harry.  He turns toward his brothers as the crowd starts filing out of the stadium. Before he can do or say anything, there’s a couple of security guards walking over toward them.  He stares at Taylor when one of the guards tell them to follow him.

 

“You didn’t,” Zac mutters.

 

Taylor shrugs.  “No idea,” he says.

 

Zac follows the others into a dressing room.  He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he steps over to Taylor.  “Tay…”

 

“I didn’t do this,” Taylor whispers.  “I swear.”

 

Zac turns when the door opens again, his breath hitching at the sight of Harry walking in.  The man stops where he’s at and stares back at Zac. It’s almost like he’s surprised to see him.

 

“Hi,” Harry manages to say.  He glances back at the other three before he turns his attention to Zac once again.  “Hope you enjoyed the show.”

 

Zac nods.  He clears his throat when Taylor gives him a nudge.  “Yeah. Um… it was good. You guys are amazing.” The way Harry darts his tongue out to lick his lips makes Zac want to bend him over the arm of the couch right now.  “You um… you’re really good with the crowd.” His stomach flips at the smile Harry gives him. 

 

“Yeah, well…”  Harry shrugs.

 

Zac hadn’t imagined Harry would be this shy.  After seeing him on stage, he figured he’d be a lot like that.  He wonders what he would be like in bed. He looks away quickly, not wanting Harry to realize he’s even thinking about that.  How is going to make it through his own concert tomorrow knowing Harry is watching?

 

“You’ll have to let us know if our crowd sounds like yours,” Taylor says with a laugh.  “That was insane.”

 

Zac looks at his brother and grins.  It’s the same thing he wanted to say at some point, but then he saw Harry.  His brain forgot everything at that point.

 

“You guys should come out early,” Taylor continues.  “Hang out backstage before the show.”

 

Zac stares at Taylor.  He’s going to kill him.  If Harry being there doesn’t kill him first.  Zac runs a hand through his hair as he throws a look over at Harry.  Thankfully, the younger man has turned his attention to the others in the room.  

 

“Absolutely,” Liam says.

 

* * *

  
  
Harry follows the others into the room they were led to.  He stops just as quickly when he sees Zac standing with his back toward them.  That’s not what makes him stop, however. No, it’s the fact that the man is shirtless.  He bites down on his bottom lip so he doesn’t end up making noise. He has to remember to kill Liam later.  When all of this first started, he figured the three brothers would come to their concert and then the four of them would go to theirs.  How did it become actually seeing them backstage?

 

Okay, he’s not naive enough to believe it wouldn’t actually happen.  They’re all musicians, so it was bound to happen, but did it have to be Zac?

 

“Hey,” Taylor says, greeting them.  

 

Harry sucks in a deep breath when he sees Zac turn around.  No, don’t turn around. He can’t help but let his gaze fall to Zac’s chest.  While he isn't perfectly toned, Harry can tell Zac would be able to manhandle him.  He lifts his gaze to meet with the dark eyes staring back at him. Just as quickly, Zac is turning away again.  Harry is almost thankful for that because it means he can stare at the man's back. For a moment anyway. Zac turns around again after pulling his shirt on.

 

“Glad you guys could make it,” Taylor says as he moves over the group.  He shakes each of their hands, Isaac quickly following suit.

 

Harry watches as Zac easily shakes hands with Louis, Liam, and Niall.  When he gets to him, however, he seems nervous. Harry shakes his hand, but he quickly pulls it back when he feels a spark surge through him.  He stares wide-eyed at the older man, not sure what to do. It's obvious Zac felt it too with the way he's staring back at him.

 

Harry only looks away when he hears Louis say something beside him.  “What?” he asks.

 

Louis frowns at him.  “You good, mate?”

 

“Later.”  He knows he won't be able to lie to his best friend.  But he also knows he can't say anything right now.

 

Louis pulls him to the side away from everyone.  “Later never comes with you. Is this about…? Your little thing with him?”

 

Little thing.  Harry laughs bitterly.  “It's dumb.”

 

“It's not dumb.  But you can't be doin’ this all night, love.”

 

Harry sighs.  He knows Louis’ right.  How is he supposed to get past it, though?

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Harry frowns at his best friend.  “I think that goes without saying.”

 

“Good.  Then I need you to remember that later.”

 

Before Harry can respond, Louis is walking away.  Harry runs a hand through his hair as he walks back over to the group. 

 

Liam nudges him.  “You look like ya need to get laid.”

 

Harry laughs nervously.  If Liam only knew.

 

“Shut it,” Louis says.  

 

Harry looks down at his feet, avoiding eye contact with anyone.  He's so far gone right now, he's not sure he'll be able to hide his desire.  At least he knows he doesn't have to worry about Louis say anything. Sure, they all goof around when it comes to their lives, but they also know boundaries. 

 

It's only when Louis squeezes his shoulder that he looks up again.  “Sorry, what?” he asks.

 

“We're going to our seats.”

 

“Oh, sorry.”  As he follows the others out of the room, he can feel eyes intensely watching him.  He doesn't have to look to know it's Zac, but he does anyway. He bites down on his lip as he let's 5he door close behind him.

 

Louis nudges him as they get to their seats.  “Try to have some fun.”

 

Harry nods.  “I will.”

 

Harry does have a good time.  The brothers are entertaining and engage the crowd much his band does.  Of course, he spends most of the concert watching Zac. It’s obvious this is Zac’s comfort zone.  The moment he walked on stage, Harry noticed how relaxed he looked. By the time the end of the concert comes around, Harry’s actually disappointed.  He could have watched them all night.

 

It’s nearly twenty minutes after the show ends when they’re led backstage again.  Harry’s not nervous again until he sees Zac sitting on the couch. The moment he sees him, his body numbs in nervousness.  Louis squeezes his shoulder before he walks over to where Taylor is standing. Harry approaches the couch slowly. He can’t just stand back not saying anything to anyone.  Taylor and Louis look deep in conversation already. Niall asked Isaac about his guitars, so both he and Liam are busy with the oldest brother.

 

“You guys were great,” Harry says.

 

Zac looks up from his seat, running a hand through his hair.  “Thanks,” he says. “Well, Tay and Ike were. I was…”

 

“Amazing.”  Harry licks his lips as he sits down, making sure not to sit too close to Zac.  “The way you play… it’s effortless.”

 

Zac smiles a little.  “Well, thank you.”

 

Luckily, Harry doesn’t have to attempt to make small talk with Zac, because Louis is walking over.  He’ll have to remember to thank him later for saving him. They spend a little while longer talking before they’re leaving.  

 

Harry follows Louis toward their room.  He frowns when Louis turns when they reach the door.  “What?” he asks.

 

“You trust me, right?”

 

“Lou…”

 

“Haz, do you trust me?”

 

“Yes.”  Harry raises an eyebrow when Louis holds out a folded slip of paper.  “What’s this?” He opens it to find what appears to be a room number.

 

“Go to that room.”

 

“Louis…”

 

“No questions.”

 

Harry meets Louis’ blue gaze.  “This won’t get me in trouble, will it?”

 

“No.  Now go.”  Louis slips into their shared room and closes the door.

 

Harry lets out a heavy sigh as he looks down at the room number.  He makes his way back to the elevator so he can go up two more floors.  The walk down the hall on the seventh floor seems to last forever. It’s pretty safe to say he knows who’s room this is.  Harry could just walk away, but does he really want to? When he reaches the door, he can hear sound coming from inside; the TV probably.  He sucks in a deep breath before he knocks on the dark wood.

 

* * *

  
  
Zac walks out of the bathroom when he hears his phone alert him of a new text message.  Normally he wouldn’t rush to get it, but with the time of the night it is, he wants to make sure it isn’t Kate about one of the kids.  He raises an eyebrow when he sees the message is from Taylor.

 

_ Someone will be stopping by. Answer the door. _

 

**_What? Who?_ **

 

_ Just make sure you answer. Talk to you tomorrow. _

 

Zac rolls his eyes.  “Whatever you say, Tay.”  As he’s plugging his phone in, there’s a knock on the door.  He looks over toward the door and frowns. “Tay, you could have just told me you were coming,” he mutters.  He walks over and pulls the door open. 

 

The person standing there definitely isn’t his brother, however.  Far from it. No, instead it’s Harry Styles. Zac opens his mouth to say something, but he closes it just as quickly.  What can he say? He knows this is a setup between Taylor and likely Louis. Zac can’t fault either of them. If anyone actually paid attention, they could easily see what was going on between the two of them.

 

Zac finally steps to the side, pulling the door open the rest of the way.  He doesn’t say anything as Harry steps into the room. He makes sure to lock the door before he follows Harry further into the room.  Harry turns around and meets Zac’s gaze. Zac isn’t sure what to do, at least not until Harry turns to kick his boots off. The moment Harry turns back toward him, Zac is taking the couple of steps it takes to be directly in front of him.  Wrapping an arm the younger man’s slim waist, Zac’s mouth collides with Harry’s. It’s by no means a soft kiss, but right now it’s not what either man want.

 

Harry lets his eyes open slightly when Zac bites down on his bottom lip.  He lets out a low moan, resting his hands on the sides of the older man’s neck.  Zac slides his hands to Harry’s thighs, lifting him up just enough to turn them and falls onto the bed.  Harry grips Zac’s shirt, tugging it up. The next few moments are a mess of tangled limbs trying to strip out of their clothes.

 

Somehow, Harry manages to flip them over so he’s straddling Zac’s thighs.  He runs his hands up his chest, curling his fingers as he drags his nails lightly back down.  Zac arches up at the touch. He pushes himself up, grabbing Harry by the back of the neck, and crushes their mouths together once again.  He slides his a hand down his back, dipping a finger between his cheeks. Harry jumps slightly at the feel of Zac’s finger pressing against his opening.  Just as quickly, Zac is pulling away. Harry frowns, shifting to allow Zac to roll to the side. It’s then he realizes he’s grabbing a bottle of lotion.

 

“On your stomach,” Zac commands.

 

Harry doesn’t waste any time to do what he’s told.  He takes a shaky breath when he feels Zac’s hands on his hips and lifting him up some.  He glances back as best as he can. Zac spreads his cheeks. Their eyes meet once more before Zac is leaning down and licking at his entrance.  Harry grips the sheets, pushing his ass back toward Zac. He whimpers when the man pushes him back down.

 

“Not yet,” Zac says softly.  He dips back down, savoring this moment as he presses his tongue against Harry’s entrance again.  Is this really happening? It feel way too real to be a dream. He digs his nails into the flesh of Harry’s ass, moaning softly.  Is it possible to get off by just licking someone’s ass? Because Zac is sure that he could at any moment. But he won’t let himself.  No, he can’t let himself. He lifts up, shifting to grab the lotion he’d grabbed. “Have you done this before?”

 

Harry turns his head, his green eyes glazed over.  “Yes,” he answers.

 

Zac holds Harry’s gaze as he slides a finger into him.  He can feel Harry tightening around him. It’s been a while since Zac’s been with a man.  The fact that it’s Harry under him is something he never imagined would happen. He bites down on his tongue as he adds a second finger.  The way Harry moves under his touch is something he’s going to remember forever. He can’t wait to feel what he’s like when he’s buried deep inside him.

 

“Fuck me,” Harry mutters.  “Need you.”

 

Zac smirks.  He supposes he’ll be finding out sooner what Harry will be like with him inside him.  He slips his fingers from him and shifts. He coats his cock with lotion before he moves closer, lining himself up with Harry’s entrance.  Harry pushes his hips back, trying to get Zac to move.

 

“Please…”  

 

Zac’s barely pushed into him and he already has the younger man begging for him.  This is going to be a good night. Maybe he’ll be able to give Harry what he’s imagined.  He’s gotten off to the thought of this moment far too many times, but now it’s actually happening.  Zac shifts a little, pulling Harry’s ass up further. He grips his hips as he starts thrusting. His thrusts start off slow, just to let Harry get fully used to him.  The moment he feels Harry relaxing around him, Zac quickens his thrusts. 

 

Harry grips the sheets again, tighter this time.  He’s not entirely sure whether he’s moaning or whining, but he doesn’t actually care.  All he cares about is the fact that he’s finally getting fucked by Zac.

 

The only sounds in the room, besides their moans, is the slapping of flesh and flesh with each thrust and the slight movement of the bed.  Zac is thankful there’s no headboard. He pushes Harry’s hips down once again, shifting to get a different angle.

 

“Shit,” Harry mutters.  He buries his fingers into his own hair, willing himself to hold on a little longer.  He’s not sure how he’ll be able to hold on, however. It’s a good thing his own cock trapped under him.  The moment he touches it, he knows he’ll be coming hard.

 

“You feel amazing,” Zac groans.  “Tighten on me.”

 

Harry moans as he pushes his hips back.  “Oh God… Zac…”

 

“Mmm… so pretty the way you moan my name.”  Zac leans forward, biting down on Harry’s shoulder.  “I want you to scream it though.”

 

Harry reaches back, tangling his hand in Zac’s hair.  “Keep fucking me like this and I will.” 

 

Zac turns his head, sinking his teeth into the side of Harry’s neck.  He can feel Harry’s walls tightening even more on him. He lifts back up, making sure to keep Harry pressed down against the bed.  His nails dig into the smaller man’s hips as he continues his relentless thrusts.

 

“Oh fuck.”  Harry pushes his hips back as best as he can.  “Zac…” His orgasm rolls through him like no other has, especially when his cock wasn’t touched once by either of them.  He squeezes his eyes closed as Zac keeps slamming into him.

 

Zac flips his hair back, moaning out Harry’s name as he reaches his own release.  He falls down on top of Harry, unable to hold himself up any longer. Once he regains himself, he shifts and pulls out of Harry.  

 

Harry turns his head, frowning a little when he sees Zac climbing out of bed.  He closes his eyes again when the other man disappears into the bathroom. “Stupid,” he mutters.  Once he can actually move again, he’ll get dressed and leave. He jumps when he feels the bed move, followed by the touch of a warm rag along his ass.

 

“Roll over,” Zac says softly.

 

Harry rolls onto his back and watches as Zac wipes his stomach.  He hisses out when the rag meets his cock.

 

“Sorry,” Zac says with a smile.

 

“No, I just… sensitive.”  He laughs nervously.

 

“Did I hurt you?”

 

Harry smirks as he watches Zac settle against the pillows beside him.  “I’m fine.” He shifts so he can lean against the pillows as well. “Just haven’t been fucked that hard… ever.”

 

“Yeah well, that was a first for me too.  You…” Zac laughs softly. “Do things to me that I never thought possible.”

 

“Hmm…”  Harry looks over at Zac.  “Taylor?”

 

Zac snorts.  “Yeah. Louis?”

 

Harry nods.  “Saw right through me.”

 

* * *

  
  
Harry wakes up several hours later, surprised that he’d actually fallen asleep.  He starts to wonder if he should leave, but he doesn’t get a chance to decide when an arm wraps around his waist.  He’s sure it’s just because he’s there. There’s no way Zac wants to hold him like this, right? Harry smiles a little when he feels Zac’s lips against his shoulder.  He shifts onto his back and meets Zac’s gaze.

 

“Hi,” Harry says softly.

 

“Hi back.”

 

“Do you want me to leave?”

 

Zac reaches up, trailing his thumb over Harry's bottom lip.  “Do you want to leave?”

 

Harry frowns, unsure how to take Zac's response.  “I will if…” He stops when Zac shakes his head. “No, I don't want to leave.”  It's the truth. He just Hope's he won't get rejected. 

 

“Good.” 

 

Zac leans down, capturing Harry's mouth in a soft, passionate kiss.  It's so unlike the kisses they shared hours before. While those also had the want and need behind them, it was a different type of want and need.  Harry sighs happily into the kiss as Zac maneuvers himself to slide between his legs.

 

“My brother pushed me for a reason,” Zac whispers.  “I've thought about this for way too long.” He pulls up to meet Harry's green stare.  “I should feel ashamed because you're so young. But I can't. So if all I get is what we shared earlier…”

 

Harry pulls him down, their mouths colliding once again.  I've He slides his hands over Zac’s back. “I don’t want it to just be what we shared earlier.”

 

Zac lifts up enough to look down at Harry.  “I think I should take care of you.” He places soft kisses down Harry’s jaw.  “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” He looks up at him as best as he can.  “Because you are.”

 

Harry chews on his bottom lip, blushing at the statement.  “I um… never believed them.”

 

“Harry, you’re beautiful.”

 

His blush deepens.  “Thank you.” His stomach flutters at the feel of Zac’s mouth moving lower.  He lets out a soft noise when Zac wraps his hand around his hardening cock. “Zac…”

 

Zac smiles up at him.  “Can I suck you?”

 

“Yes.  Please, yes.”  

 

Harry is sure a whine comes out when Zac’s mouth closes around him.  Or was that sound from Zac? Harry can’t be sure of anything at this point.  Reaching down, he slides his fingers into Zac’s curls. He lifts his head to watch the other man, biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out.  Zac’s mouth is amazing. He’s had blow jobs before, but he’s never had one feel like this. He arches up slightly when Zac takes all of him in.

 

“Oh shit.”  He whimpers.  “Zac… oh…” He licks his lips.  “Please.”

 

Zac pulls up, smiling up at Harry.  “I probably shouldn’t say this, but I love how responsive you are.”

 

Harry blushes at the comment.  He licks his lips as Zac slides back up his body.  Their mouths meet in a slow kiss. Harry slides his hands down the other man’s back.  Zac pushes his hips forward.

 

“Can I take you?” Zac asks softly.

 

“Yes,” Harry answers.  He watches Zac shift and grabs the bottle of lotion again.  His stomach jumps in anticipation. 

 

Zac nudges Harry’s legs further apart, lifting them over his thighs.  “You sure? You okay after earlier?”

 

Harry has to smile at Zac’s concern.  He reaches up, sliding his fingers through Zac’s hair.  “I’m perfect.” He pulls the man down to kiss him. “Take me.”

 

Zac pulls back up and smirks.  “God, you’re beautiful.” He shifts again after coating his cock with lotion, positioning himself at Harry’s entrance.  He meets Harry’s gaze as he pushes into him slowly.

 

Harry lets his head fall back against the pillows, biting down on his bottom lip when Zac starts thrusting at a slow pace.  He grips Zac’s arms when the man settles them on either side of him. Their eyes meet once again before Zac’s leaning down and capturing his mouth in a kiss.  Harry slides his hands up Zac’s arms before wrapping his arms around the larger man. He curls his fingers along the smooth skin beneath them. 

 

“You feel so good,” Zac mutters.  He slides his mouth along Harry’s jaw to his neck.  “So good. So beautiful.”

 

Harry whimpers.  “You make me feel beautiful.”  It’s not something he meant to say, but it’s out there now.  It’s also the truth. He’s heard about his looks over the years, but he never actually believed the words until tonight.  There’s something in the way Zac says it that makes it real. He gasps when he feels Zac slip a hand between their bodies and wraps it around his cock.

 

Zac lifts up enough to meet Harry’s gaze.  “You should always believe.”

 

He curls his fingers into Zac’s hair.  “From you, I will.” He draws his legs up and wraps them around Zac. 

 

Zac nuzzles Harry’s neck.  “I’ll make you believe it from everyone.”

 

Harry moans softly, arching up against Zac’s body.  “I need… Zac… oh God.” He tightens his hand in Zac’s hair.  He can feel his release aching to come out, but he’s not ready to let go yet.  He doesn’t want this to end. He doesn’t want this night to ever end.

 

“Let go, Baby,” Zac whispers against Harry’s ear.

 

That’s all Harry needs.  He can’t hold on any longer.  Turning his head, he lets Zac kiss him softly as they both ride through their peaks.

 

The next time Harry wakes up, light is coming in through the curtains.  However, that isn’t what wakes him up. It’s the bed shifting that does.  He glances behind him to see Zac climbing out of bed. He can’t help but smile as everything from last night comes rushing back to him once again.  He sits up, running a hand through his hair as he throws a quick look over to the clock. He should really think about getting out of bed and heading back to his own room, but then he hears the shower start.  His heart skips at the thought of Zac under the spray. Before he can think about what to do next, he sees Zac stick his head out of the bathroom.

 

“You coming?” he asks.

 

Harry smiles widely as he climbs out of bed.  The moment he’s standing in front of Zac, the older man is wrapping an arm around his waist.  Their mouths come together in a passionate kiss. Zac pulls Harry into the bathroom, reaching back to open the curtain.  

 

“Don’t make us fall,” Harry mutters against Zac’s lips.

 

“I won’t.”  Zac laughs softly.  He steps to the side to let Harry step into the shower.  He licks his lips as he follows him, making sure to close the curtain all the way.  

 

They somehow make it through the shower in a decent amount of time considering the detours they seemed to make.  Harry looks over at Zac as he pulls his dark jeans back on.

 

“Where are you guys off to?” he asks.

 

Zac looks at him.  “Toronto,” he answers.  “What about you?”

 

“Detroit.”  He sits down to pull his boots on.  “We’re only here for a couple more weeks before heading back home.”

 

“That’s where you finish your tour, right?”

 

Harry nods as he stands up once again.  “Yeah.”

 

“And after that?”

 

“I have no idea.”  He shrugs as he grabs his shirt.  “Everything is up in the air. What about you?  What are your plans after the tour?”

 

Zac shrugs.  “Spend time with my kids.  Other than that, no idea.” He shoves his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.  “Would it be wrong to ask for your number?”

 

Harry smirks.  “Not at all. Let me have your phone.”

 

Zac follows Harry to the door a few moments later, smiling when the younger man turns toward him.  “What floor are you on?”

 

“Five.  Should probably go change quickly before I’m needed for anything.”

 

“Probably a good idea.”  Zac steps forward, kissing Harry one last time.  While he doesn’t want it to be the last one ever, he’s not sure if they’ll ever actually see each other again.

 

Harry smiles when they pull apart.  He reaches behind him to open the door.  “Bye.”

 

And just like that, Zac is staring at the closed door.


End file.
